


War of Hearts

by shayford111



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Simon Lewis, Endgame Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayford111/pseuds/shayford111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An 18-year-old mundane named Simon Lewis, discovers the Shadow World and embraces the looks of multiple different downworlders and shadowhunters, specifically a certain emo vampire named Raphael Santiago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds Clary at an abandoned church in the middle of central park. He thinks that Clary is crazy and hooking up with other guys in the middle of the night. However, he has no clue what's going to happen within the next 24 hours.

Ever since we left Pandemonium, Clary just hasn’t been the same. It’s like she was an entirely new person. I’ve been driving around New York all day long, trying to find her. It took me awhile to realize that I could easily just track her phone through this shady as hell app that I found online. I eventually found her in an abandoned church in Central Park. I parked the band’s van and start making my way to the church in the middle of the park. I call Clary one last time, just to make sure she’s not dead. Luckily, she picks up. I proceed to start the conversation with:  
“How can you not answer your phone in two days?!”  
“Things been… a bit ripped apart.” Clary uttered sadly. I found that a bullshit excuse, but I didn’t feel like fighting with her right now. I stopped walking just outside the door of the abandoned church.  
“Find My Friend says that you’re in an abandoned church in Central Park.” I stare at the creepy, church that looks like it hasn’t been repainted since 1903. “I’m outside.”  
I sat there waiting for her to walk through the doorway with her scarlet, bright, beautiful red hair. Her hair was one of many things that I loved about her. But then again, I do love me some Chris Evans. Like he looks like my ideal guy if I end up with one that is. The one thing I love about being bisexual is the fact that I can say anything about a guy’s appearance and not have to say ‘No homo’ or follow it up with something that’ll prove my masculinity. I really don’t care about that stuff at all, though. The only thing that I care about is my geek factor, Clary Fray, and Chris Evans, especially the last two.  
“I see you” Clary sighed with relief.  
“Well, I don’t see you” I say with a bit of sass.  
“Just give me five minutes. I gotta get dressed.” I froze for a second. Why was she undressed in an abandoned church? Is she trying to hide something from me? Why would she, though? I’m very offended by this since we grew up with each other. We even said that will marry each other when we were only four!  
“Dressed? What are you doing undressed in an abandoned church?” I was about to ask her ‘Are you secretly having sex with a guy here?’ but instead, I said, “Clary, is there a drug problem we have to talk about?”  
In my head, I wanted to slap my forehead but then, I saw Clary in a very revealing dress that I secretly loved, but I wasn’t used to this side of her. However what creeped me out the most, was her talking to herself. She was talking about why I couldn’t see someone. Anyway, I only mentioned the clothing part because I didn’t want to make her feel crazy. Just yet anyway.  
“What do you have on?” I whispered horrified.  
Clary rolled her eyes at me. “I don’t have any clothes but this.” I gave her my jacket. However, I could tell that something was bothering her.  
“Come on Clary, I’ll take you home. However we are talking about this drug issue that you seem to have adopted.” Clary stopped walking and stared at me for a second.  
“Simon, I need to tell you something.” Clary put on her serious face on. When she has this face on, I know it’s bad news.  
“I found out that my mom has hidden one of the biggest secrets from me.” I looked at Clary with confusion. She took a deep breath.  
“I’m a-” She stopped herself and gasped at something that was behind her. I looked in the same direction but all I saw was the normal environment. You know, dead grass, decomposing stone, the usual.  
“What Clary?”  
Clary kept on gasping and making painful faces. I’m very confused what’s so cringy about dead grass. She definitely actually might be on some form of drugs. After a series of more cringe faces, she randomly yelled out some random name. I don’t think my brain can handle this.  
“Is he dead?” Clary points at the ground with nothing even there. I am literally really concerned for Clary’s well-being right now.  
“Clary, what are you talking about? Are you okay? Like you are making weird faces, need to get dressed inside an abandoned church, come out of it looking like… that. I’m calling an ambulance I think something’s up with you.” Clary grabs my arm and turns me towards her.  
“Simon wait!” Clary sighs. “Jace, do you mind deglamorizing or whatever it is so my best friend stops thinking I’ve gone completely insane.”  
“Okay Clary, stop talking to your imaginary friends and let’s get-” All of a sudden a tall, blonde, handsome man appears out of thin air. He wore tight black pants that complimented his legs extremely well, a black t-shirt that you could see his muscles through, and black jacket that made him look even more like a badass. I tried to stop staring at how gorgeous he was but, I just couldn’t. He might be more good looking than Chris Evans. This guy looks like he could be Captain America, but is his personality like Captain America? Anyway moving on from that, a dead body appeared right next to him. I may or may not have jumped at the sight of that.  
“What the hell is going on?!” I scream. Captain America’s doppelganger looked annoyed with me for speaking.  
“Clary, your little mundane friend lead a Circle member straight to us. We need to head back inside now before another shows up.” I may be fantasized by his gorgeous looks and all, but I don’t trust him enough to take Clary.  
“Whoa whoa whoa,” I stammer. “Clary, you don’t know this guy. Come with me, I’ll take you home, or you could crash at my place.”  
Clary was torned by both of us. I don’t know how she could be, but as long as she comes with me than I don’t care.  
“Simon, I can’t go back to my house.”  
“Well, that leaves one option. I’ll call my mom and let her know that you’re staying at our place for a bit and-”  
“Simon,” Clary interrupted. “I think that Jace can help me. Help us. He knows a lot more than we both know.” So this guy is hot, strong, and smart? Am I dreaming right now? This is my dream guy, and he’s standing right in front of me.  
“Clary, we need to get going. Now.” Jace reminded.  
“Come on.” Clary reached her hand out to me. I hesitated before eventually grabbing her hand and leading me inside the church with dreamy Captain America. All though his looks were eleven out of ten, I had a bad feeling about this place. Mainly because it’s a creepy rundown church but let’s not focus on the details. I’m going in there with two of the hottest people that I know (so far anyway).


	2. The Getting With Clary Meter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon arrives at the Institute with Clary and Jace (Captain America). He meets Alec and Izzy, and tries to know what happened to Clary's mom, Jocelyn.

Once we first stepped inside the church, Clary stared in awe over the darkness and branches and dead leaves. I’m very confused about what’s so great about a whole load of nothing. Captain America decides to take out some sort of glowing pen of some sort and starts burning himself alive. He may seem like a jerk but he shouldn’t do stuff like this to himself.  
“He’s like burning himself alive.”  
“Trust me. It’s fine.” Clary did not seem to be too concerned about the fact that Captain America is hurting himself. Has Clary gone heartless? Why is she not caring about someone who’s doing this to himself? After burning himself, Captain America grabs my hand. No guy has ever grabbed my hand and I’m very concerned but, on the other hand, I liked the fact someone is grabbing my hand affectionately.  
“Look you may be very good looking, Captain America, but I think we should at least go on a date.” Captain America rolls his eyes at me, which I haven’t noticed that his eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. All of sudden, the empty darkness starts to form into this high-tech research facility. The technology that they have acquired here is nothing I have ever seen before.  
“Clary, is there a war going on that I don’t know about?” I ask.  
“There is now…” Captain America walks away.  
“And I think my mom is in the center of it.” Clary puts her hand out for me to take. “Come on.” I take her hand and she leads me down the hall into the big open space with all the high tech equipment. The nerd in me wants to play with everything and take one home to use as a monitor for World of Warcraft. Captain America goes up to one of the super fancy, awesome monitors. I just stood there for a bit drooling not only of the computer but, of Mr. Captain Sexy America. I finally realized how stupid I must’ve looked. I stopped only to start drooling again. Not for Captain America this time, but for a tall guy with black hair, and who I’m assuming is his sister. They both were amazingly good looking. They both approached Captain America with strict expressions on their faces.  
“What’s going on?” The tall man looked his way towards me. “Why is their a mundane in the Institute?” He did not seem like he was very excited to see me. Wait, what did he call me?  
“Clary’s mundane friend lead a circle member directly to us. So we’re gonna keep them here for a bit,” said Captain America. The tall black haired guy did not seem fond of the idea. I don’t know why, though. Does he hate talking to people?  
“Umm… Can someone explain what a circle member is?” Captain America seemed to get annoyed with me again. I think it’s best if I just shut up from here on out.  
“All we know is that they’re a group of shadowhunters lead by a man named Valentine Morgenstern,” Captain America continued. “He managed to persuade them all into thinking that the Clave has lost it’s ways and started to lead a rebellion against them.” I was going to ask who the Clave but I feel that would only piss him off even more.  
“Jace,” the tall guy interrupted. “Stop telling the mundane that. You know we’re not even allowed to talk about the circle.” I was offended by what he said. Are all really good looking guys assholes? Because if they are, I think I might just stick to women.  
“Why not?” Clary asked. Captain America and Batman (He seems moody enough to be called that.) gave each other looks. Clary and I exchanged looks. “Is there any way to track them? I want to get my mother back.”  
“Wait, what happened to Jocelyn, Clary?” I suddenly tense up. What did happen to Jocelyn? She basically was my second mother and loved hanging out with her. It may be because of her awesome recipe for chicken cacciatore but still she treated me like I was the son she never had. Clary looked depressed from bringing it up. I could tell that she’ll tell me later. So I drop the topic there.  
“No, but there is a way to learn more about them,” Captain America starts walking to what looks like a battle circle. He looks at Clary. “Are you coming or not?” Clary and I start walking towards him. He stops me. “No no, not you.” Clary looks as offended as I am. Who the hell does this obnoxious, gorgeous, annoying, smoking hot guy think he is?  
“We’re a package deal, Jace.” Clary says. ‘Packaged deal’?! Yes! This is progress to us being more than friends. I’m making more and more progress to getting to be with her every day. I’m, what Michael Jackson would say, a smooth criminal.  
“Yeah” I reply. Captain America looks as if he wants to punch me. I gulp.  
“Unless you want your mundane boyfriend to die right before your very eyes, then sure, he can come with us. I’m just letting you know, if you start crying over his death, you’re not getting any sympathy from me, Little Red Riding Hood.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend.” Clary said. She stated that instantly. The ‘Getting to be with Clary’ meter just went all the way back to zero. So much for being a smooth criminal. I’m more of that one guy that manages to screw everything up in an instant without even actually doing anything. I can’t let Clary think that I actually want to date her. That’ll just creep her out.  
“We’re just friends.” I add.  
“Best friends.” Okay, so maybe my hopes with Clary are not completely gone. She emphasized on the ‘best’ part, so that has to mean something. Even if it doesn’t work out, I could always try to hook up with Captain America or even Batman. Probably a no from Batman.  
“Besides, what could possibly happen to me that could make me explode. Last time I checked, this was an abandoned church, not a minefield. I’m tough too. I can handle myself.” I tried to act confident while saying that. I have no clue whether or not that I was convincing at all.  
“There are runes all over the floor of the training area that could kill you.” The black haired girl walked over to join the conversation. “I would suggest that you stay over here.” Captain America had a look of victory. I just stood there and had this stupid mouth open look as the black haired girl pulled me away. Clary didn’t feel like fighting with them anymore, so she followed Captain America into the training area.  
“So, what’s your name?” the girl asked. She was probably the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Like holy crap, she has an amazing body, eyes like an angel's, and silky smooth black hair.  
“Lewis. Simon Lewis.” I stuttered. She giggled slightly at my amazingly stupid answer. I realized that her depressed, ‘I hate people’ brother was standing behind her. Watching with so much disapproval in his expression. She sees me looking at her brother.  
“Please excuse my brother’s lack of manners,” she explains. “That’s Alec, my older brother. And I’m Isabelle.” I don’t know if it was my hearing, but the way she introduced herself sounded so seductive. Clary, whatever you’re doing, take as much time as you need with Captain America. I think I’m going to be just fine with these two gorgeous human beings.


	3. Breakfast at Izzy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has a small fight with Alec, gets cooking treatment from Isabelle, and finds more information about who these people are.

By the time Clary and Captain America came back, Isabelle and I were having great conversations. Alec kinda just sat in the background staring me down. He kinda creeps me out, but he might be one of those guys that is actually really nice when you get to know him. So I walked up to him and try to make a conversation with him.  
“So, you guys fight demons and protect humans, huh?” He just stares me down. “Your sister seems nice.” He continues to stare. “Do you have any hobbies?”  
“Let’s get this straight mundane. I don’t know why Jace brought you in here, or even why he decided to talk about our history. I think that you need to leave here as soon as possible and never come back. It’ll be better for you and us. We’re warriors, not babysitters.” Alec proceeded to walk away. I make the mistake to call him back.  
“I have no clue what your problem is buddy but, I can tell you this much. You being mad at me because my friend decided to let me in is just plain childish. Acting this way towards me, when you don’t even know me, is uncalled for, ridiculous and just plain up douchebag like. So when you decide to come up with an apology for everything that you’ve said to me, then we can actually have a meaningful conversation maybe.” Isabelle sat there and giggled. Alec stared at her with a pissed off expression.  
“You’re just gonna let this mundane talk like this to me?” he asks Isabelle. She shrugs.  
“This is your fight big bro,” she said. “Plus you kinda had it coming. You were being an ass.” She walks up to me and hooks her arm around mine and proceeds to walk off with me. She waves goodbye to Alec as we walk.  
“Ummm… where are you taking me?” I ask with concern. She looks at me with a grin.  
“I’m taking you to my room. I’m gonna make you some breakfast.” She states. This is awesome! Hot, smart, and can cook!? This honestly could not get any better than it already has.  
She stops in front of the doorway into her bedroom and unhooks her arm from mine.  
“This is the place.” She turns and opens the door. It’s huge! Like she has a queen sized bed with what looks like really expensive curtains, (stay away from those) a classic Evil Queen mirror, (was tempted to say ‘Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who’s the fairest of them all?’ but didn’t) a ton of makeup materials, and fluffy white carpet in front of her bed. She must have the best life ever.  
“You like it? I know it’s a bit overwhelming but I just had to make look nice. You should’ve seen the room before I redecorated it.” Isabelle was very passionate with her room, I could tell.  
“It’s amazing! It’s like the room of Padme from the really crappy Star Wars prequels except more… luxurious.” I excitedly say. “There’s a lot of pink though and not as much blue…” I turn to look at Isabelle except she already went to get cooking. I let myself sit on her bed. It was as soft as Chewbacca’s fur. I wanted to fall asleep in this bed, but I force myself to snap out of it and focus on something more amusing and non-sleepy. Anime! What anime should I watch next? I was thinking about watching Soul Eater, but then again Death Note looked kinda cool. Maybe I should just do a marathon of Nicolas Cage movies instead. Isabelle came back with what looked like oatmeal and burnt bread on a portable tray that you would use for people in the hospital.  
“Here we are” She states proudly. She sets the portable tray on her bed between the two of us. Closer up it looks like she put too much milk in the oatmeal and toasted the bread a bit longer than needed.  
“This looks great.” I say sarcastically. Luckily she didn’t notice it. I proceed to pick up one of the burnt pieces of bread and start poking at the liquidy oatmeal. “So what’s up with this place? Like who exactly are you people?” Isabelle grabbed a burnt piece of bread, dipped it into the milky oatmeal and took a bite.  
“We’re Shadowhunters,” muffled Isabelle. “We protect humans from the demon world.” She swallowed the burnt bread. “Your friend, Clary was it?” I nodded. “Was attacked by a demon at her apartment. Jace came just as she killed the demon. However she got stung by it and was infected with demon venom. So we brought her back here to the Institute and saved her life.” I was very confused by all of this and all I could think of was if Clary was completely okay. I get up off the bed.  
“I’m really sorry but I just need to-” I started to walk out when I see Isabelle suddenly behind me. I look at the bed then at her with a confused look on my face.  
“And where do you think you’re going?” Isabelle had a bit of sassiness with her voice.  
“To go find Clary. I have to protect her from Captain- “. She puts her finger over my mouth. “Clary’s a shadowhunter as well. I’m sure she’ll be just fine. Plus, Jace is with her, and he’s one of our best warrior's. Just calm down and enjoy the meal I made for you.” Isabelle slowly showed me back onto the bed. She sits down beside me and stares. I’m assuming that she’s waiting for me to eat something from my plate. I tried the burnt bread with the oatmeal and immediately regretted everything in my life. I managed to get through the dry, painful taste in my mouth and smiled at her. Isabelle let a small grin from her face and continued to eat her portion.   
Even with all of Isabelle and her cooking to distract me, I couldn’t help but feel worried for Clary. I just knew that whatever was about to happen to her, I wanted to be there and help her out as best as I can.


End file.
